Kaz and Oliver: A Love Story
by kazisawesome1234
Summary: Kaz and Oliver realize their feeling for each toher


Hello People. This is my first story. Its a mighty med fanfic. Hope you like it.

Kaz and Oliver were at Oliver's house playing video games. Suddenly Oliver's phone started to ring.

"Oliver! You're phone," Kaz said loudly in order to be heard of the gunfire noises from the TV.

Oliver picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Are you Oliver?" the caller asked.

"Yes."

"II have some bad news for you, Oliver. You're parents just died in a car crash."

"What!"

The other person kept on talking but Oliver had already dropped the phone on the ground. Then he himself fell on his butt.

"What happened?" Kaz asked looking up from his video game.

"M-my parents. They're dead," Oliver replied through tears.

Kaz had a look of shock on his face.

"What? How?"

"Car crash."

Kaz ran up to Oliver and sat down next to him.

"Now I have no family at all," Oliver said, "There's no one there for me."

He buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

After a moment of pause Kaz said, "That not true Oliver. I'm here for you. Always."

Oliver looked at Kaz and then he hugged him. Kaz hugged him back and they just sat there for a while. Then both of them looked at each others faces.

"I love you Kaz," Oliver said.

"I love you too."

Then they both their faces closer together and kissed. Slowly they started making out and they stood up and fell onto the bed, and started rolling around. After a while Kaz stopped.

"Wanna go deeper?"

"Sure."

And so they pulled of each others clothes and soon they were both lying nude on the bed. Both of them had really hard boners reaching for the sky. Kaz was 9 inches while Oliver was 8.

Kaz reached over to Oliver's cock and felt it up. Soon his hands were wet with precum. Then Oliver did the same. Together they jacked off each others dicks until they cummed. Soon they were both wet with cum. Kaz then positioned his mouth on Olivers cock.

"You ready?" he asked.

Oliver nodded.

So Kaz started to suck wildly.

"Oh.. oh..," Oliver groaned.

Kaz was sucking olivers dick so passionately. Meanwhile he cupped Oliver's buttcheeks. It didn't take long for Oliver to cum. Kaz swallowed all of the gunk.

"Mm.. Tastes sweet."

"My turn to taste you now," Oliver said.

He started to drink Kaz's cock and at the same time massaged Kaz's balls. Kaz was sticking up Oliver's ass simultaneously. The two were deep in love. They continued all of this for a few hours. Soon the bed sheets were nothing but a battered sticky mess. The room smelled of sex, cum, pee, and sweat. Kaz and Oliver had fallen asleep holding each others cocks.

The next morning Oliver woke up his face to Kaz's cock. Slowly memories of the previous night drifted into his mind. He woke Kaz up.

"Hey babe," Kaz said as he sat up.

Oliver pushed him back down with a passionate kiss. The two continued the make out and feel each other up for an hour or so.

Kaz made Oliver cum so much that his whole body recieved a double coat of the white paint. Kaz wanted to repay Oliver and so he did.

"What a great way to start the day," Kaz said as they finished up their sex session.

Him and Oliver were both white with dry cum.

"Kaz. I want to take your virginity."

"Sure. I'm all yours."

So Oliver started to insert his cock inside Kaz's ass.

"Oh! Yes. Just take it slow Oliver."

"Okay."

Soon Oliver started to actually fuck Kaz.

"Oh! Yes! Kazzy! Fuck you, you bitch. Fuck! Oh.. Oh! Yes!"

Kaz was bouncing up and down Oliver's rock hard dick.

Soon after, Oliver cummed again and again, filling up Kaz's ass to the limit.

A week later...

It was a regular school day. Kaz and Oliver were finishing up their classes. Then they headed off to Mighty Med. While there Kaz suddenly threw up and then fainted. Immediately they had him on a gurney and were conducting tests.

"What?!" Horace said after looking at the results, "But this is impossible."

"What is it?" Oliver asked worriedly, "Is Kaz going to be okay?"

"Yes, but apparently he is... He is pregnant."

"What? But he's male not female."

"Actually he seems to be transgender."

"Oh. Oh no."

"What?"

"I think I know who the father is."

"Who?"

After a moment of pause,"Me," Oliver said weakly.

Just then Kaz woke up.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

Oliver walked up to him and said, "Kaz. We are going to have a baby."


End file.
